maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bob/Danny R.R
|-|S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent= Command Points (July 18, 2017 - Present) |organization = S.H.I.E.L.D. |health = 4 |health# = 7868 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 7153 |attack = 3 |attack# = 1431 |defense = 3 |defense# = 1431 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 1431 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 1288 |effects = * * |bio = Bob is Deadpool's best friend (And probably the only one). After a friendly battle with Wolverine, Deadpool discovered that Bob doesn't had Healing Factor. But after a friendly bargain with the most powerful Sorcerers of the World, Bob was bringed back to life for one last job: become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. |gender = male |metal = yes }} |name2 = Home Run! |stamina2 = 13% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 88% / 11% |cooldown2 = n/a |type2 = Melee |Text2 = Take this! |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name3a = S.H.I.E.L.D. Armory |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |Text3a = |effects3a = |name3b = S.H.I.E.L.D. Emitter |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = All |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 1 Round |type3b = Tech Buff Debuff |Text3b = Everything is better if you put S.H.I.E.L.D. in the name. |effects3b = |name3c = Item 48 |stamina3c = 15% |target3c = One Enemy |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 82% / 7% |cooldown3c = 1 Round |type3c = Gun Ranged Energy Tech |Text3c = Better than Item 47, but not so much as Item 49. |effects3c = |name3d = Luna-tic |stamina3d = 17% |target3d = All Enemies |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 100% / 8% |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |type3d = Debuff Radiation Psychic Energy |Text3d = How does this work? |effects3d = |name3e = Synthetic Smash |stamina3e = 23% |target3e = All Enemies |hits3e = 1 |hitcrit3e = |cooldown3e = 3 Rounds Starts cooled down |type3e = Ranged Tech |Text3e = Every agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. must have one of these. |effects3e = |name4 = Reinforcements |stamina4 = 23% |target4 = Self |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Buff Tech |Text4 = Someone can help me? |effects4 = }} |-|Deadpool Cosplay= Tactician - ** Generalist - |organization = S.H.I.E.L.D. |health = 4 |health# = 7868 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 7153 |attack = 3 |attack# = 1431 |defense = 3 |defense# = 1431 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 1431 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 1288 |effects = * * * * |bio = Bob is Deadpool's best friend (And probably the only one). After a friendly battle with Wolverine, Deadpool discovered that Bob doesn't had Healing Factor. But after a friendly bargain with the most powerful Sorcerers of the World, Bob was bringed back to life for one last job: become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. |gender = male |metal = yes }} |name2 = Cutting Time |stamina2 = 16% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 92% / 16% |type2 = Melee Slashing |Text2 = Why Deadpool love's kill bad guys with this? |effects2 = |name3 = Break Time |stamina3 = 11% |target3 = Self |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |type3 = Buff |Text3 = I'm hungry. |effects3 = |name4 = Deadpool's Special |stamina4 = 23% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = 91% / 41% |type4 = Ranged Gun |Text4 = Does anyone know how to use this? |effects4 = }} Category:Marvel Category:Hydra Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Heroes Category:Covert Task Heroes Category:Tacticians Category:90 CP